Impulse Jeff the Killer Love Story
by BukaChanKitty
Summary: Melody is a sweet, shy girl with a gruesome secret. She is repeatedly bullied by her peers, shunned by parents and she doesn't understand why , longing to know.. But when her life is spared by an anonymous killer, it'll never be the same. Jeff The Killer Story
1. Prologue

I woke up with a jolt, adrenaline surging through my body, I gasped for air and pressed my hand against my chest, surrounded by silence. I scanned my room for any visible disturbance, my vision was blurry due to the darkness. Everything remained the same, untouched before I went to sleep, except my window was opened. I stared at the window with a whisper of suspicion, as the wind blew rough the curtains violently twisted. I got up to close the window tightly with hesitation, then suddenly I felt like someone was watching me, breathing down my neck, I turn around swiftly yet no one was to be seen.. Only a apparition coming near. "Cait.. Is that you?.." I muttered into the blackness. There was no answer. I clenched my fists and slowly spun around. Anxiety washed over me, hot and cold chills ran up my spine.. Staring at me was a man no older than I was, I could just make out his wear. He wore a tattered white hoodie splashed in blood, and black dress pants. His facial features were.. Haunting. Pale, ghostly white skin, and his eyes; so black and deep, just catching a glimpse of his pupils. He had black, bristly hair. And his mouth.. A sinister smile carved deeply into his flesh. I didn't scream, nor did I cry, I had no expression, I stared in awe.

The man drew closer to me, holding a silver kitchen knife with a black hilt, he smirked in hysteria and gripped my throat, lifting my lightweight body against the wall. I felt a piercing sting in my left arm, warm liquid pour from my wound, but I just stared into his eyes. His expression changed as his eyes grew calm, he pushed the knife to my collar, my attention now on the knife, he came close my ear, smirking and murmured "Go to Sleep"..


	2. CH1: A Killer Spared My Life

_3 months later._

**Melody's pov**

It was a cold, winter day, no longer did the trees hold their leaves. I closed my eyes and inhaled the crisp, cold breeze that blew subtly against my skin, the sensation was fresh and satisfying. There were no children seen playing outside, no commotion at all, only pure silence. I always knew this town was a quiet one, but this was too quiet.. Eerily too quiet.

It's been 3 months since I saw him.. The killer that spared my life. I wondered if I'd ever see him again; I dreaded the thought, yet I had a slight interest in his whereabouts. His face horrified me, so frightening it sent shivers down my spine and a knot in my throat whenever I thought of him. Yet I enjoyed those thoughts, I found pleasure in them. He entered my dreams. I always died in the end. He whisper to me those words.. His voice deep and husky; a tad bit hoarse.

After that night, I heard screams coming from my neighbours house. I woke and assumed I was dreaming. A few days after my neighbours had been murdered, I panicked and cried, seeing my only best friends picture on the t.v screen.. Mauled. Torn to pieces. Eyes gauged out and a horrendous smile carved into her face.

I knew it was him, he did it. I could never forgive him for what he has done to my only friend. I hated him for it. Yet the other part of me yearned to see him, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm intrigued by him, fascinated. I found myself drawing him, I slam my book closed and through it to the ground out of anger. I repeat to myself "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." I growled under my breath, in denial.. I just can't bring myself to really hate him.

My mother began to worry.

She divorced long ago since I was young, so I didn't have much to do with my father. He never called, visited or even sent a get well card when I was sick. We struggle on own own. Recently I'm homeschooled due to all the bullying and hate I got.. Oh good times. Yet there was never an explanation.

I found myself looking down at the concrete path, retracing my steps back home. It was cold, I held my hands close to my chest in an attempt to heat them up, placing them to my mouth and rubbing them together. I got that eerie feeling again.. That I was being watched. The presence was strong, similiar to the one three months ago..I turn around and no one was there. I turn away and said to myself "I must be hallucinating..".

"Hah... May-..be.." Said a mocking tone, a familiar one too. I turn once again and to see him.. The fresh blood splatters all over his white hoodie, tattered black dress pants and haunting face.. His hair covered his face in the daylight, unable to be seen but his eyes.

I was spechless, my heart started to beat rapidly as I stand.

"..You never..told me your name.." I said barely perceptible.

"I'm.. Jeff." He grinned at me viciously.

"Well, I'm Melo-." He cut me off before I could finish my name. "Melody, I know.. I've been following you for weeks... Months, ever since that night." I cringed to what I just heard. Feeling violated. Containing my anger, I hidden it with a smile and said sweetly. "Why.. Didn't you kill me?.." I immediately bit my tongue as punishment for being too straight forward.

"You're... not like my other victims.. You're different. I couldn't bring myself to kill you, you sparkle my interest. That's why I killed your friend.."

His words felt knife piercing my heart, tears well up in my eyes but I hold them back. "I-I hate you!.." I frown and grit my teeth, glaring at him. Jeff smirks and grabs my waist, pulling me close to him. Putting his hand on my cheek and lowering to my neck, he scratches it and licks the blood from my wound. I blush by his touch and close my eyes, I open them and he was gone.

I stand for a minute, gathering my thoughts. I place a hand over my bleeding neck wound and walk off to my house and enter the door, still shocked from what currently happened. My mother greeted me as I walked in "Hi honey, what's wrong?" She looked at me suspiciously. "I'm fine." I replied with.

**2am**

I lay on my bed with my thoughts running, thinking of what happened eariler. I cry silently into my pillow, muffling my cries so I wouldn't wake my mother. I hear a creek at my window, I leap up from under my pillow and wipe my tears away, leaning against my bed frame. It's pitch black, I just see a figure and assume it's Jeff.

"Jeff?" I call, mentally questioning his intensions.

"Who do you think it is?' He said yet again in a mocking tone. Jeff edged closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, my legs felt like two noodles when he tilted me back over the bed and leaned closer to my face. I could smell his cylone, it was intoxicating, he hovered over me and licked my cheek. I felt my face heat up.

"Aoh, don't be shy.. I won't bite.. Hard." He smirked while he mumbled his last words barely audible. I glower and stare into his empty, souless eyes, until a noise interrupted us. Sirens bellow, Jeff immediately releases me from his arms and jumps out the window in a panic, I listen to his fading footsteps rush through the woods.

I gawk at the cieling feeling dazed, I spread out on my bed and let the wind blow through.

{End of chapter 1 guys! I hope you liked it, if so, please vote and comment! c:}


	3. CH2: I'm a Killer, a Cold Blooded Murder

**_Jeff's pov_**

I'm a killer, a cold blooded murderer. Why can't I kill her?! I always kill my victims with no remorse. Why not her? _"Because she's special".._

_"No! I'm a killer, a cold blooded murderer."_

_"I'm a killer, a cold blooded murderer."_

_"I'm a killer, a cold blooded murderer."_

"My mind.. What's wrong with me?" I thrashed, shaking my head. Whenever I thought of her I wanted to see her blood washed all over me for my pleasure..covered in it.. I picture my knife piercing her skin. But then I wanted her in my arms, safe and sound.. Cherishing her existence.. I want to inflict pain on her, slowly.. I've had these images in my mind for a while..Taunting me. Why does she interest me in odd ways?

I get this feeling in my chest, whenever I look at her, whenever I hold her I feel like I never want to let go.

**_I hate it._**

Her blood circulates through my mind, exciting me, but then I am dulled by guilt. A vicious cycle.

I paced back and forth throughout the woods, gnawing at my hands, repeating the same line.

_"I'm a killer, a cold blooded murderer."_

What do I want? I questioned myself to try to find answers.

I had to remind myself continuously.

**"I'm a killer, a cold blooded murder."**

If I showered myself in her blood maybe I'l be content..

I bit my lip. Melody.. Why can't I bring myself to kill you..


	4. CH3: He loves me, he loves me not

**_Melody's pov_**

The day was calm, cold and tranquil. Just how I like it.

I was walking down the street to notice a large Oak tree with an old swing attached to it in the woods, no one appeared to be there, so I had the impulse to run to it. I sat on the swing. It reminded me of kindergarden, racing to get the swing set first, squabbling over them..

It's been two weeks since I've seen Jeff, his absence helped me gain composure yet I miss him. As odd as it sounds I miss him, I want to hear his voice.. See his eyes light up when they connect with mine, his breath when he gets close. Just everything, I smile at the thought of him, though I still feel a bitterness. He is a killer after all..

That thought lingers in the back of my mind. I hold onto the swings ropes and push off with my feet, my blonde hair go messy and I chuckle. I enjoyed this moment, brings back happy memories..

Suddenly I hear a twig snap, I plough my feet into the ground, leaving a large hole, dirtying my converse shoes. I grip the swing ropes tightly, having rope burns on my hands from swinging stings, but I'm too focused on the noise. I hear mutiple twigs snap and rustling through the woods, anxiety washes over me, I stand and look for a way out but I appear to be lost.

**_I panic_**

I search frantically and it's no use, hyperventilating, an anonymous person grabs my shoulders firmly and pulls me towards them, I fight free. I turn around and no ones there. "Stop playing with me!" I scream into the woods, tensing my shoulders, frowning with displeasure.

I hear laughter from behind me, I turn and catch a glimpse of a kitchen knife with a black hilt that appeared to be Jeff's, I continue to turn in circles, Jeff's no where to be seen. I stop and feel a sharp pain across my leg, I reach down to touch and see thick, dark blood. I begin to limp.

I hop towards trees to lean on while I support my leg, blood pouring from the wound, I start to feel faint. Next thing I know I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head.

_I blacked out._

I wake feeling woozy, my hole entire body aches, along with a headache too. I place a hand on my head and notice I'm wearing bandages. I hesitantly look down to see a horrific site, bandages covered my arms, legs and torso. I view my surroundings, I'm in my room. I see a note left on my bedside table, I reach to grab it. "Ouch!" I yelped, feeling a wound reopen, I couldn't sit up without expirencing immense pain. I read the note.

**"To Melody, I'm sorry I caused you this much pain. Get well soon. Sincerely Jeff."**

Would he have come back? Or try to kill me again? I would have sworn Jeff visited me hours ago, I heard heavy breathing, curtains flap, spin by the wind and my bandages look fresh too, did he change them?

He tried to kill me, and he was succeeding, except he stopped again. Like that night 3 months ago, he let me live.

I see a rose left next to the note I read, I began to pick at the petals.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not.." The red rose petals scatter out along my white bed sheets, appearing to be blood. I brush them off..

_"He loves me..?" _


	5. CH4: What Have I done?

_**Jeff's pov**_

I was too close; too close. My mind went blank as my conscience urged me on the kill her.. But I stopped, once again I feel intense guilt whenever I inflict pain on her. The thoughts were reoccurring, fast and furious of what took place last evening. It excited me; seeing her bleed, just like all my other victims. Except hers gave me a different feeling. While I was watching her in agony, guilt caught in my throat; I wasn't feeling comfortable with or have ever felt before. I hated the feeling, but cutting into her skin and tasting her blood overpowered everything else. What makes her unique from all the others I've could have so easily slaughtered is she didn't show the same type of fear that was present in countless pupils. She was the first to look into my eyes and hold my gaze without backing down. Her eyes held hate, but at the same time it was softer and more serene.

Whenever I inflicted pain on her it felt like a needle through my heart, a stinging, burning feeling, but I liked it. I convinced myself I'm a sin to her. Apart of me thought she wasn't going to make it. Melody never screamed. It gave me the impression as if she knew struggling would be useless and saved her last breath until the end.

I'm a killer. Killer's don't fall in love. They can't, they aren't supposed. We can't develop feelings; especially for our victims. I've never had feelings for anyone. I just kill; kill without mercy, and it feels good.

**_"I'm a killer, I can't love."_**

I say to myself, cursing under my breath.

I made my way through the woods to Melody's backyard that led to her house. I stared up at the old, rusty house to her dwelling, empty pot plants, dints and scrapes, patches of dried grass and numerous flaws. You could visibly see the house haven't been cared for in centuries. I walked around and crawled up through her window, it was still open. I see her frame lying on her bed, completely still. I hear a loud groan as she turned over on her side, my eyes widen as I watch her stand.. She's still asleep.

I was here to change her bandage and gauzes, some dried blood visible through them. Melody starting talking to someone, as shocking as it was I stood there watching, intrigued. I followed her as she limped downstairs, completely unaware of my following, she stumbled into the kitchen and repeated _"okay..okay..okay."_

She felt around the tables hesitantly, bumping into objects with her hands, she grabs a drawer pulling it open, revealing the utensils, she rummages through the drawer, hearing 'clinging' noises. She grabs a decent sized kitchen knife. Gripping it for a second, she repeats "okay.. But why?" Again, I watch her in awe, "What is she up to?" I smirked, whispering under my breath and continued to follow her, my hoodie up and my hands in my pockets.

Melody's mother was out for the weekend, I overheard the conversation they were having a few days ago..

I watched Melody as she opens the backyard door and slips through, as she does so she lifts an animal cage door, a Ferret was noticeable inside. She picked it up with her left hand, the knife in her right. She slits the Ferrets throat, it squeals and fights, trying to break free from her grip but she squeezes tightly, hearing bones break, suddenly a "click" noise. She drops the Ferret out of her hands, including the knife impaled inside the Ferrets throat. Melody stumbles to her door and makes her way steadily to her room.

I'm dazed, yet pleasured by the sight. I kick the Ferrets lifeless body into a corner, smirking with bloodlust. The blood on her hands was arousing to watch, dripping from her delicate fingers. This wasn't like her.. She was sleepwalking. "Wow." She surprises me everyday, but this was unpredictable. And I loved it. I wanted to see more, I'm not satisfied yet.

I'm just selfish like that, I can't help it.

I hear a bloodcurdling scream, I fled up stairs to see Melody on the floor, trembling, staring at her blood covered hands.

"You did this.."

"_You __**DID THIS**_!" She screamed at me and I shake my head.

"N-no Melody.. You did."

I was slightly nervous to what her reaction might be, her jaw dropped and she stared at the floor sobbing. Speechless.

"B-but I-...What did I do?" She said in a upset, sniffling, raspy tone. Her hands trembling, I grab them to try to comfort her. I caught a whiff the sticky substance, I was careful not to inhale too much or I'd lose control. Her pain in her eyes felt good.

I coax her to follow me downstairs, I have my arm around her shoulder to help her keep composure. I show her what she's done.

Melody covers her mouth and cries. "N-no.. Scribbles!." She held her Ferret in her arms, pulling the knife from it's throat, it's cold limp body hang in her arms.

Melody mumbles.

**_"What have I done?.."_**


	6. Chapter 6

Melody's pov

I held Scribbles close to my chest, the smell of blood lingers; I felt like gagging due to the smell. I wipe my tears away and stand with a guilty conscience. I take my gaze off Scribbles and directly on Jeff. My eyes red and inflammed, sore and swollen due to my crying. Jeff's eyes lock with mine, he grins and lifts his head into an arrogant stance. I become enraged by his arrogance. I snap.

"You have the **_FUCKING AUDACITY _**to smirk at me like that?!"

I shout at Jeff, leaving all risks and deadlines. He could kill me at any second but I didn't care. Enraged, I flick Scribbles body to the side and lean down swiftly, grabbing the large kitchen knife. Glaring at Jeff, my brows knitted into a tight frown. His black sockets for eyes showed sudden unease when I grabbed the knife, he step back a bit continuing to smirk. His smirk grew wider, grinning ear to ear, he tilts his head.

"..What do you think you're doing.. Oh that's right.. Crying over your fucking pet are we? Grow up. Melody. Learn not to care..."

Jeff spoke his words in a blunt, sarcastic way, yet his mockery seemed all too real to me. My blood boil, my left eye twitch including my left hand. Gritting my teeth with anger, my blonde hair fall in front of my face, sticking to beads of sweat and tears. My shoulders tense, my face burn up into a deep shade of red. My right hand grip the kitchen knife tighter and tigher, automatically due to my rage.

Jeff stares, he begins to chuckle, breaking out into an antagonizing laugh.

"You knoww, you're cute when your angry.. Hahaha!" Jeff laughs hysterically, gripping his stomach.

_"SLICE" _

Jeff's laughter is silenced. His infatuation for Melody grew stronger by the second. He feels a piercing sting run across his chest.

He's been cut, his eyes widen as blood spills from his chest. Not deep enough to kill him. Fresh blood ooze into his hoodie, surprised, this time it's **HIS **blood.

Jeff is aroused by the sight of his hoodie denched in his own blood, the sharp feeling of a blade slip through his skin.. He wanted Melody more than ever. The unexpected risk she took gave him immense pleasure and sexual gradification.

"Never thought you had it in you..Melody." Jeff says in a low, gruff voice.

I drop the kitchen knife out of my hand, frozen, I lean against the brick wall with my head leaning on my left hand. Listening to the sound of the knife drop to the ground.. _"cling". _

I sob into my hand, gasping to take another breath as I cry heavily. I try to pace my breathing but it's no use, I've already began to brake down. My blue eyes glisten with tears, my hair messy and tangled, specs of Jeff's blood noticeable through it. My knees wobble as I stand, my hands trembling. I look up at Jeff with a wide eyed stare, I gasp at the damage I've down. I put my hand on his chest, compressing it in hopes to slow down the blood flow.

I have no words to discribe how I feel. Fear, disgust, shame, guilt? I'm speechless.

Jeff looks at me in a lustful manner, I timidly look to the ground. He places his fingers under my chin, forcing it up so my eyes glue with his. I mumble quietly. His eyes still connected with mine, he pushes me to the brick wall, I wince as my head collides with the bricks. His hands above my shoulders, leaning over me. I look around cowardily, looking away so our eyes don't meet.

"**Don't look away from me**!" Jeff yells in my ear, I submissivly look back at him. Jeff smirks.

Jeff lifts my chin one more time and plants a rough kiss on my lips, jammed with passion, I feel my cheeks heat up. The sensation of his lips brang blissful thoughts and a bittersweet taste. My eyes close as his lips adhered with mine, he abruptly pulled back, breaking the kiss. Leaning his forehead on mine.

"You're mine. You're always mine. No one can have you but me." His voice filled with obsession and fixation. I nodded uncertainly.

"I-..I'm your bloody valentine.." I whispered. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and I returned the gesture.

He chanted "You're mine.. You're mine.." under his breath.

_Bloody valentine..?_


End file.
